La Guerra de las Tinieblas
by Parawhore Girl
Summary: Nuestros héroes están en el bunquer de guerra en el cual se resguardan y se preparan a la llegada del Lich, ¿pero sera que nuestros héroes estén listos para la llegada de el ser mas malvado de toda la tierra y demás dimensiones?. Continuación de "¿Que es lo que me esta pasando?"
1. Chapter 1

_Hola de nuevo mis lectores, aquí les traigo este Fic, la continuación de "¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?" y pues como ya no sé qué más escribir aquí, aquí está el nuevo Fic_

_"La Guerra de las Tinieblas"_

_Chapter 1: "El inicio de la batalla de la muerte"_

* * *

Bitácora de Finn el Humano

Hemos estado aquí por casi una semana, no hay señales del Lich por ahora, los chicos están descansando un poco del entrenamiento, menos Raquel ella fue a buscar a su mamá para que llevara a sus hijas a un lugar secreto que ella había preparado en el bosque, mientras yo hago guardia, a nuestro ejército le ha ido muy bien han sabido mantenerse vivos de una manera impresionante, Raquel me presto su computadora (N/A: como la del Rey Helado en el episodio "Hitman"), con ella le envié un mensaje a Jake y Fionna le envió uno a su hermana que se llama Cake, me parece conocido ese nombre pero no sé, bueno, ellos respondieron casi de inmediato, dijeron que iban a resguardar a su familia en el castillo de la Dulce Princesa y Príncipe en Ooo y en Aaa así que los niños iban a estar a salvo y ellos junto con Arcoíris y Monochromicorn (esposo de Cake) iban a formar ejércitos y a proteger sus respectivas tierras, yo voy a pelear contra el Lich y su ejército junto con mi mejor amigo, mi hermana y junto a la mujer que más amo, pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que si es necesario voy a dar la vida por Marceline y por mis amigos voy a pelear a ganar no voy a dejar que me arrebaten mi felicidad, la felicidad que tengo ahora que soy novio de Marceline, la felicidad que tengo ahora que sé que tengo una hermana, la felicidad que tengo por qué tengo amigos que me quieren y yo a ellos. Yo peleare y derrotare al Lich, me decidí en hacer eso desde el momento en que me di cuenta de lo mucho que amo a Marceline, en el mismo momento en el que supe que quiero pasar mi vida con ella sea como humano o cualquier otra cosa, yo la amo y no la dejare ir jamás, primero muerto.

- Hola héroe – llega Marceline con un plato de comida y se la da a Finn – ¿estás bien? –

- Sí, estoy bien solo pensaba en que pasara cuando el Lich llegue, yo no te quiero perder – Dice Finn

- No lo harás, yo siempre estaré a tu lado – Marceline sonríe – aunque tú no quieras que lo esté – Toca la nariz de Finn, él sonríe

- Te amo – pone el plato en una mesa y se levanta, le da un beso a Marceline

- Te amo –Dice Marceline, tocan la puerta con un señal secreta que ellos habían creado, ellos abrieron eran Raquel acompañada de su mamá

- Hola chicos – Se quitaron un tipo de capas que traían para caminar entre las sombras y no ser descubiertas

- Hola – Dicen ambos

- Ya están empacadas las cosas de las niñas -Dice Finn- y ellas ya están listas para salir -

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme chicos –

- Esta bien, pero estas segura de ir sola a el bosque, nosotros apenas salimos vivos de ahí – Dice Marceline

- Voy a estar bien, no se preocupen – Sonríe y suspira - bien iré por mis pequeñas – Camina hacia el cuarto donde estaban las niñas con la nana y abre la puerta – Hola mis amores -

- Mami, Mami, Mami –Las niñas corrieron hacia ella y la tiraron al suelo dándole un abrazo, la hechicera les dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie, vio a April caminando con dificultad hacia ella

- Hola amor - carga a April y le da un beso en la frente a la bebe, la nana llega caminando con las cosas de las niñas

- Ya está todo listo, señorita –

- Gracias –Sonríe y toma una de las mochilas que llevaba la nana- bien es hora de irnos niñas – salen caminando hacia la puerta donde estaba la mama de Raquel hablando con los chicos

- ¿Todo listo? – pregunta la mama de la hechicera

- Sip –

- Bien es hora de irnos – prepararon todo y lo escondieron en un tipo de carruaje el cual guiaron por el bosque, todo el camino de ida fue tranquilo, de hecho demasiado, la única que estaba fuera del carruaje era la hechicera, que traía la capa puesta, llegaron a una cueva, la hechicera bajo y abrió una gran puerta de metal y entro con el carruaje, todos bajaron

- Me tengo que ir, pero voy a regresar muy pronto – Abrazo y les dio varios besos a sus hijas – Las amo, nunca lo olviden, nunca, nunca, nunca, ¿lo prometen? –

- Esta bien mami, ten mucho cuidado – Dice Angel, su hija mayor

- Si mami, ten muchísimo cuidado- Dice Zigzag

- Lo tendré mis amores – Las vuelve a abrazar- Las amo – Les da otro beso en la frente, se levanta y le da un beso a April- Mami va a regresar pronto amor, te amo mi niña -mira a la niñera– has hecho un buen trabajo, por favor sigue haciéndolo, no las dejes solas, nunca –La hechicera mira a su mamá-

- Ten mucho cuidado mi niña –

- Lo tendré, mamá, prometo que voy a volver y mamá recuerda que en una habitación puedes ver las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad que pusimos en la ciudad hace unos años y además tienes el radio con el que te puedes comunicar conmigo y los chicos, con ellas podrás saber cuándo todo este bien y nos podrás advertir cuando se acerque el Lich -abraza fuerte a su mamá- Mama, te amo y por favor, si por alguna razón yo no vuelvo, por favor cuida a mis bebes muy bien -

- Lo hare, mi vida, solo trata de volver sana y salva -Le da un beso en la frente- Te amo mi niña

- Te amo mamá - se despidieron.

La hechicera se fue sin el carruaje para viajar más ligera, ya iba a mitad del viaje, tenía puesta su capa, con la que tenía cubierta la cabeza también, sin embargo un minotauro, el cual llevaba un hacha en la mano derecha, la ataco en cuanto la vio, la hechicera tomo su espada y peleo contra el gigantesco minotauro.

Con los chicos

Todos los chicos estaban entrenando con sus respectivas armas, nadie sabía que pasaba fuera de las gruesas paredes con túneles, los cuales formaban el bunquer de guerra en el que estaban, de un momento a otro suena la voz de la mamá de Raquel diciendo "Hola, hola ¿hay alguien ahí?", los chicos voltean y corren hacia el radio Fionna responde

- Hola, aquí estamos –Dice Fionna

- Hola chicos, que bueno que están bien, los llamaba para preguntarles si ya había llegado mi hija –

- No ha llegado, ¿porque?, ¿ya hace mucho se fue de ahí? – Dice Luca preocupado

- Ya hace casi dos horas que salió – Dice la mamá muy preocupada

- no se preocupe, ya vamos a buscarla -Dice Luca.

Todos salen corriendo con sus armas hacia la puerta, estaban a centímetros de la puerta, todos se detienen en seco, la puerta se abre lentamente y se ve a la hechicera con la ropa desgarrada y ensangrentada con muchas cortadas en diversas partes de la piel, después de estar unos segundos levantada en la puerta recargada en su espada, cae al suelo inconsciente dejando a su lado su espada ensangrentada.

- No, no, no, no - Luca corre hacia ella y se arrodilla a su lado- Raquel, Raquel por favor responde, vamos no me puedes dejar, vamos reacciona –La levanta y dice a los chicos- Vamos chicos ayúdenme, tenemos que salvarla, está muy débil – Corre seguido de los chicos a la sala medica que había en el bunquer.

* * *

_Hasta aquí mis gorditos pachoncitos, si, ya se el capítulo fue corto pero se los compensare, de alguna manera, así que dejen sugerencias para hacerlo (no tengo muy buena imaginación en cuanto a compensar a otras personas sobre es te tipo de cosas haha :P), ustedes saben que yo los amo y haría casi cualquier cosa por ustedes (siempre y cuando no sea malo)._

_Nos leemos luego. ( ^ u ^ )/_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo chiquitines, perdon por haberme tardado otra vez pero como son las ultimas semanas de escuela (ya casi son vacaciones FIESTA! *empieza a bailar*) las monjitas (si estoy en escuela de monjas aunque sea dificil de creer) se ponen mas estrictas y tambien el domingo 9 fue la confirmacion de mi hermanita y el sabado 8 fue mi cumpleaños (sii ya tengo catorce añotes :P) y tambien estamos a mitad de la semana cultural de la secundaria etc, etc, etc..._

_Pero bueno ya no los retendre mas, aqui esta el capitulo 2 \(^u^)/_

_ "La guerra de las tinieblas"_

_chapter 2 "Una vieja amiga"_

_Disclamer: Hora de aventura no me pertenece…por ahora mwahahahaha_

* * *

Unos días después ( )

Raquel P.O.V.

No recuerdo nada de lo que paso, despues de que me ataco ese minotauro y de nuestra batalla solo recuerdo que casi pierdo, pero ¿que habra sido esa silueta que me salvo antes de que me desmayara?, aghh esa luz me esta apuntando a los ojos, espera se esta alejando - ¡NO ESPERA! - tengo que ir tras esa luz no se que sea pero la debo alcanzare, ¿sera la luz hacia la gloria porque que estoy muerta? o ¿sera otra cosa?, lo averiguare.

Fin P.O.V. Raquel

La hechicera abre poco a poco los ojos al ver que esta en la enfermeria se sienta rapidamente y con la respiracion agitada, mira a su alrededor, todo esta obscuro lo unico que ilumina la habitacion es la luna llena, siente que algo se mueve en sus piernas, es Luca se habia quedado dormido en una silla mientras cuidaba a Raquel en un sillon grande estaban Fionna y Marshall recostados y en otro no tan grande estaban Marceline y Finn dormidos mientras se abrazaban, la hechicera sonrie y acaricia el cabello de Luca.

-Ustedes dos hace una linda pareja- dice una voz femenina detras de ella, Raquel se enoja al oirla y sin voltearla a ver dice

-¿Que haces aqui?- dice muy enojada

-Oh vamos, ¿Asi es como vas a recivir a tu mejor amiga, Rocky?, no pense que fueras tan mala- Dice haciendo un puchero, la hechicera se levanta de la cama con unas ropas diferentes a las que traia puesto a que estaban ensangrentadas

-No me digas asi, Miranda, tu dejaste de ser mi mejor amiga hace mucho tiempo, vete de aqui, ahora mismo o tendre que hacer algo al respecto- transforma su collar en su espada

-Hahahahaha, hay Raquel tu siempre tan inocente, todavia crees que puedes derrotarme, no lo entendiste la ultima vez que peleamos, ¿verdad?-

-Es la ultima advertencia- Se pone en posicion de batalla

-Te tomas esto muy enserio o ¿no?, ¿tan malo fue lo que hice?-

-Claro que si, tu me convertiste en esto, en lo que fui hace años, una asesina, me hiciste algo que nunca quiese ser y lo peor me hiciste hacerle lo mismo a mi madre-

-Oh por favor, eres muy rencorosa-

-¡VETE DE AQUI, AHORA MISMO!- Grito la hechicera

-Y si digo que no- dice y con una velocidad y fuerza sobre humana la levanta del suelo tomandola por el cuello lo cual hace que suelte su espada - Siempre fuiste muy debil-

-E-eso…n-no…e-es…v-verdad- dice la hechicera con voz entrecortada

-Hahaha lo que digas, pero eso no cambia la verdad, tu eres fuerte y tienes buenas tacticas, pero, ¿alguna vez me has derrotado?- Raquel se esfuerza para contestar, pero no puede, pues le falta aire- como lo pense, te dije que eras debil- La suelta, la hechicera cae al piso tratando de recuperar el aliento - Bueno creo que podria hacer algo bien y facilitarle un poco el trabajo a mi jefe- sus ojos se vuelven blancos completamente y comienzan a irradiar un aura negra, Miranda sonrie y la misma aura negra de sus ojos comienza a salir de sus manos- miralo de esta manera, asi no tendras que sufrir tanto - Sonrie maliciosamente - ¿una ultima cosa que decir?- la hechicera no responde

-Talvez ella no pueda decir nada,- Dice Finn con su espada de sangre de demonio en la mano

-Pero nosotros no dejaremos que la lastimes- Dice Fionna con su espada en mano

-Asi que vete ahora- Dice Marshall con una espada la cual el usaba a falta de su guitarra

-Vete ahora mismo y no vuelvas jamas por aqui- Dice Luca con su pistola en la mano y apuntando a Miranda

-O veras que podemos hacer con los que tratan de lastimar a nuestros amigos- Dice Marceline con su bajo-hacha en la mano

-Hahahahaha ustedes niñitos creen que pueden vencerme-

-¿Como osas hablarnos asi? ¿Que acaso no sabes con quienes hablas?, somos el rey y la reina vampiro, somos tus regidores- Dice Marshall enojado

-Oh lo siento su alteza, -Dice dramaticamente- como pude ser tan tonta para confundir a las 4 presas de mi amo y señor-

-¿Para quien trabajas?- Dice Marshall

-Para quien mas que el Lich el amo de la maldad- Dice sonriendo orgullosa -Pero si me disculpan aun tengo que hacer mi trabajo- Les lanza una bola de fuego negro, haciendo que ellos saltaran, Miranda se acerca a la hechicera

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!- Luca taklea a Miranda

-¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A HACER ESO!- Lo levanta con su fuerza sobre humana y lo lanza contra la pared

-¡AGHHHH!-Trata de levantarse, cae de nuevo Fionna se acerca a el y lo ayuda a levantarse

-Bien, me ire, pero solo porque si los mato tendre problemas con mi jefe- Flota rapidamente a la ventana, se detiene en el marco de esta mirando al piso- Ahora preparense, la guerra va a comenzar, ah y por favor, lee esto si tienes tiempo- Le lanza un sobre a Raquel -Bueno, ahora me despido, pero para que no me olviden- Les lanza una bola de fuego la cual deja a todos en el suelo, para cuando la nube de humo se disipo Miranda ya no estaba

-¿Quien era ella?- Dice Finn

-Su nombre es Miranda, ella… ella era mi mejor amiga- Dice la hechicera y suelta un suspiro yb toa la carta, la garda en su bolsillo

-¿pero que fue lo que pero qué fue lo que te hizo?- Dice Marshall

-Lo que me hizo es lo peor que se le puede hacer a una persona… ella me hizo… me hizo- se sienta en el piso y abraza sus piernas, sus ojos se comienzan a poner llorosos-

-No tienes que decir nos si no te sientes bien con ello- Dice Fionna

-No esta bien, tengo que contarlo para poder estar en paz conmigo misma- Dice Se pone de pie -Pero vamos a otro lugar- Se limpia las lagrimas y camina a la puerta sonrie aun con los ojos llorosos- Vengan les preparare un cafe para que se calmen un poco-

Unos minutos despues ( • u • )

-Bien, aqui estan sus tazas de cafe- Les da a cada quien una taza personalizada, a Marshall una negra con detalles grises, a Marceline una roja con detalles negros, a Fionna una celeste con detalles blancos y a Finn una azul rey con detalles celestes

-Bueno, entonces que sucedio entre ti y esa "Miranda"- Dice Marshall

-Si, queremos saber porque trato de matarte- Dice Finn

-Buen, en realidad Miranda nunca fue así…

FLASHBACK

Ella era buena, siempre fue mi mejor amiga, nos protegíamos mutuamente, pero un día, el dia en que senti que todo estaba cambiando, ese día Miranda y yo estábamos caminando en la calle era un dia nublado (N/A: Todo el flashback fue poco antes de la guerra de los champiñones) ella vio del otro lado de la calle a un chico que a mi en lo personal no me dio confianza…

-Chicas, vengan un poco- Dijo el chico alto y de cabello cafe/dorado

-Vamos se ve que es buena persona- Dice Miranda suplicante -Y ademas es lindo- Le susurra

-No lo se, Miranda, no creo que sea buena idea-

-No seas aburrida, Rocky-

-En serio Miranda, vamonos, si quieres riesgos, practica algun deporte extremo-

-Hay ya bueno, vamonos- Dijo Miranda resignada y cuando comenzamos a caminar aquel chico aparecio frente a nosotros

-Hola, hola, mi nombre es David venia para ver si no les gustaria acompañarme a tomar algo y no se hablar sobre su futuro- Dijo el chico, Miranda estaba a punto de aceptar pero yo hable

-No gracias, nos tenemos que ir- empeze a jalar a Miranda para poder dejarlo atras

-Vamos chicas, se ve que tienen potencial para lo que busco- aparece frente a nosotras rapidamente -Llamen si les interesa- Nos dio una tarjeta y sonrio mostrando un par de colmillos, ambas estabamos viendo la tarjeta la cual decia algo como "David J. Mattews, El clan de la muerte es la unica salvacion" tambien tenia un telefono pero no lo recuedo, volteamos la mirada pero el habia desaparecido

-Vamos a llamarlo- Diijo Miranda

-Miranda ya te dije que no-

-Hay bueno no se tu pero yo voy a llamarlo-

Ella guardo la tarjeta, despues de eso paso una semana y no tenia noticias de ella, un viernes pase cerca de donde habiamos encontrado a ese chico, cuando llegue justo donde nos habia entregado la tarjeta, el mismo chico aparecio frente a mi

-Hola, Raquel ¿cierto?-

-Si, ¿como sabes mi nombre?-

-Tu amiga pidio el trabajo y nos conto todo de ti-

-¿Miranda?, ¿Donde esta ella?- Dije con preocupacion

-Aqui estoy- Dice Miranda a mis espaldasmis

-¡Miranda!- Dije sonriendo muy feliz

-Es un gusto volver a verte, Rocky- Me abrazo muy fuerte, mas de lo normal -Te extrañe mucho-

-Y yo a ti pero, ¿donde estuviste?-

-Ya lo veras, ahora ven con nosotros, por favor-

-Esperen, ¿a donde vamos?-

-Es un secreto- Dice David

-Pero necesito irme a casa, mamá se va a preocupar-

-Bien, tu lo pediste- Me metieron a la fuerza a la camioneta y me pusieron algo en la cara asi que no podia ver nada, cuando me quitaron eso de la cabeza estaba encadenada a una pared

-¿D-donde estoy?-

-No te preocupes, te tragimos porque necesitamos de tu ayuda- Dice Miranda -Se abesina una guerra, una muy grande, tengo que convertirte para que puedas ayudarnos a acabar con todo esto, para que cuando llegue nuestro amo seas uno de nosotros-

-¿Como ustedes?, ¿Miranda de que estas hablando?, ¿Porque estoy encadenada aqui?-

-Todo se sabra a su tiempo, pero por ahora necesito convertirte- Se acerco a mi

-¿C-convertirme?-

-Lo siento- Se acerco mas a mi y mostró sus colmillos, me mordió en el cuello, grite, ese dolor ere inmenso y creo que algunos de ustedes lo han sentido, me desmaye y al despertar… ya no era yo, ahora era… un vampiro, Miranda junto con otros dos chicos al parecer también del clan me llevaron con David

-Bienvenida al clan- Sonríe

-¿porque me querían a mi?- Dije - No lo entiendo, yo no quería convertirme-

-La razón por la que te convertimos a ti y a Miranda es porque, Miranda es rápida, ágil y fuerte- Dice viendo a Miranda -Y la razon por la que te escogimos a ti es porque, te hemos estado investigando desde hace tiempo y sabemos que tu familia esta involucrada con la hechicería ademas que tienes experiencia con la espada y con el arco y la flecha-

-¿C-como lo supieron?-

-Ya te dijimos te estuvimos espiando- Dice David -Necesitamos tu ayuda, como te habra dicho Miranda se acerca una guerra, necesitamos que tu nos ayudes a conseguir lo que seria suministros ya que tu eres la unica con los conocimientos de armas qque sen requieren para traer sufuciente "comida"-

-Pero para conseguirla, yo tendria que…- trague saliva

-Matar a algunos humanos, asi es-

-¡YO NO VOY A MATAR A NADIE!-

-tienes que hacero, nadie mas puede hacer este trabajo sin ser descubierto, si te niegas tendremos que hacer algo al respecto-

-¡ME NIEGO, NO VOY A MATAR A NADIE!-

-Te lo ganaste - chasqueo los dedos, un par de vampiros me retuvieron - Miranda, ¿nos harias los honores de escoltarla a el cuarto especial?-

-S-si señor- Dijo Miranda con la mirada baja -Lo siento- me susurro y me llevaron en contra de mi voluntad a ese cuarto, al entrar me ataron a una silla, me hipnotizaron cuando estaba lista me llevaron con David.

FIN FLASH BACK

-de ahi en adelante casi no recuerdo nada solo recuerdo todos loa cuerpos, la sangre, toda esa gente agonizando frente a mis ojos y lo peor como no sabia lo que hacia cuando estuve en esa condicion me dieron la mision de encontrar a lguien que pudiera curar nuestras heridas, ellos… ellos me hicieron convertir a mi madre en esto, pero justo cuando escuche sus gritos de dolor y la vi desmayarse, reaccione y me arrepenti de todo lo que habia hecho, despues de eso escape junto con mi madre y nos quedamos aqui- Dijo la hechicera

-pero, ¿Como sobrevivieron a la guerra de los champiñones?- Pregunto Finn

-Sobrevivimos gracias al refugio donde estan ahora mis hijas y mi madre- Dice Raquel -Pero bueno, no tienen que compadecerse por mi- Se levanta -Tenemos que ir a entrenar, como dijo Miranda la guerra se avecina-

-Esta bien- Se levantan y van detras de la hechicera a la cual se ve que sigue triste, Luca trata de alcanzarla para hablar con ella y hacerla sentir mejor, pero los chicos lo detienen-

-Dejala, estoy segura de que en este momento ella quiere estar sola y reflexionar- Dice Marceline, llegan a el campo de entrenamiento, cada quien con su arma, Raquel transforma su collar a un arco y toma sus flechas, Marceline con su bajo, Marshall, Finn y Fionna con sus respectivas espadas y Luca con su pistola, despues de varias horas de entrenamiento, Raquel esta tan concentrada que no se da cuenta que se callo el sobre que le habia entregado Miranda, Marceline cree que ya estuvo mucho tiempo sola se acerca-

-¿Estas bien?- Raquel baja el arco y sonrie

-Si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte-

-Oye dijiste que te convertiste en vapiro antes de la guerra de los champiñones, ¿cierto?-

-Si, ¿porque?-

-Oh, entonces ¿eso significa que tecnicamente eres mayor que todos nosotros?-

-Al parecer si, haha-

-Genial- Marceline sonrie, ve la carta y la levanta -Raquel la carta que te dio Miranda- se la da -

-Gracias-

-Deberias leerla-

-Lo voy a hacer, pero me gustaria descansar, hemos pasado por mucho gracias a mi y la guerra se acerca, mañana a primera hora la leeremos todos juntos, porque la verdad no me gustaria leerla sola, me gustaria tenerlos conmigo mientras la leo-

-Cuenta con nosotros- sonrie

* * *

_Hasta aquí mis lindos, sexys e inteligentes lectores, los amo_

_Que creen que dirá la carta que le dio Miranda, cuanto suspenso haha_

_Bueno nos leemos luego, Los amo 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola mis lectores lindos a los cuales amo, perdón por haberles hecho espera tanto, pero eh estado ocupada, mi familia me presiona por lo de mi quince años (Aunque no quiero quince años pero mi mama si quiere, así que, que le hacemos :/) y también por lo de la entrada a la preparatoria, etc… pero bueno ¿ustedes que creen que diga la carta que les dio Miranda a nuestros héroes?, cuanto suspenso (~°u°)~, bueno ya no los retengo he aquí el capítulo tres._

_P.D. Gomenasai por haber tardado mucho, por favor no contraten a un sicario para que me mate n_

_"La guerra de las tinieblas"_

_Chapter 3 "La carta"_

_Disclamer: Hora de aventura no me pertenece…por ahora mwahahahaha_

* * *

Al Día Siguiente | (° u °) | ( u)

El bunquer está en silencio, es de madrugada aproximadamente las 4 a.m. solo hay una persona despierta, Raquel, la cual está en el campo de entrenamiento.

Raquel se sienta a descansar un poco, se oye que caen unas cosas, rápidamente la hechicera se levanta y se pone en posición de batalla apuntando la espada a esa persona.

-Deberías tener cuidado con eso- Dice Fionna, Raquel baja la espada

-Lo siento, estoy muy tensa- se sienta en el suelo, Fionna se sienta a su lado

-Es por la edad-

-Haha veo que ahora sabes que soy mayor que todos, ¿cierto?-

-Si, pero no se te nota- le revuelve el cabello a Raquel

-Hahaha gracias-

-Y ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Bueno, por alguna razón me desperté y no dejaba de pensar en mis hijas, en lo que va a pasar, en si me vino un momento existencial y para distraerme vine a entrenar un poco, y tu ¿Qué haces despierta?-

-No podía dormir bien sí que fui por un vaso de agua y escuche un ruido que venía de aquí- Dice Fionna y la mira –Oye tu eres un muy buena hechicera ¿verdad?-

-Bueno no es por presumir pero soy muy buena- Dice con aires de grandeza, las dos se ríen

-Bueno, es que te quería preguntar, mhmm bueno que si tú podrías enseñarme algunos hechizos porque así, con dos hechiceras, tal vez sea más fácil ganar- Raquel lo piensa por unos momentos

-Es una muy buen idea, ¿pero estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?- Fionna asiente –Bien entonces, ¿quieres empezar a practicar ahora?-

-Sí, vamos- Fionna sonríe

Una se sienta frente a la otra la mitad del campo de entrenamiento

-Bien primero que nada tienes que concentrar tu fuerza espiritual, eso se hace meditando-

-Okay-

-Tienes que estar muy concentrada para poder conseguir que tu fuerza espiritual aflore y puedas hacer esto- Raquel le enseña su mano derecha y chasquea los dedos, la mano se enciende en un fuego muy similar al que Miranda había encendido, pero el de Raquel era de color rojo/naranja, Fionna se asombró –Bien hay que comenzar a meditar- Meditaron por aproximadamente una hora y media hasta que Raquel dijo que era suficiente

-Bien ¿ahora qué hacemos?- Dice Fionna

-Vamos a empezar con levitación de objetos, luego vamos tratar de que con tu misma magia aparezcas objetos para ayudarte en el campo de batalla y si iremos, ¿está bien?-

-Sí, está bien-

-Mírame y luego trata de hacer lo mismo ¿vez esos sacos apilados en esa esquina?- Fionna asiente -Okay, mira- Raquel los mira fijamente, rápidamente de sus manos sale el fuego rojo/naranja de antes, Fionna mira los sacos de los cuales cinco de ellos se levantan mientras son rodeados por el mismo fuego, los cinco sacos terminan en el lado opuesto de donde estaban

-Wow- Dice Fionna impresionada

-Es tu turno-

-O-okay- Fionna fija su mirada en los sacos, se concentra

-Vamos tu puedes, concéntrate- De las manos de Fionna empezó a irradiar un fuego celeste el cual rodea a algunos sacos, Fionna sonríe y los pone junto los de Raquel

-¡LO LOGRE!, ¡LO LOGRE!- Fionna brincaba

-¡LO HICISTE MUY BIEN!- Raquel sonríe

-Muy bien sigamos- Dice Fionna

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo, bien lo que sigue es aparición de objetos, trata de visualizar en tu mente algo que quieras que aparezca como por ejemplo- Raquel piensa- no sé, digamos que una guitarra- Raquel chasquea los dedos, rodeado por el fuego la guitarra aparece en sus manos, el fuego se apaga y se cuelga la guitarra en la espalda

-Bien, mi turno- Fionna se concentra en aparecer su espada, pasa lo mismo que con Raquel –Genial, oye y ¿con esto puedo hacer aparecer cualquier cosa, no importa que tan lejos esté?-

-Asi es- Dice Raquel -¿Por qué, que quieres que aparezca?-

-Bueno, Marshall no es muy bueno con la espada, tú lo sabes-

-Bueno, no es el mejor espadachín de todos-

-Bueno eso es porque él siempre ha usado su guitarra-hacha y el la olvido en Aaa-

-Ohhh eso lo explica y bueno entonces quieres aparecerlo para sorprender a Marshall-

-Asi es-

-Bien, entonces aparécelo-

-Okay- Fionna hizo lo mismo que con su espada pero esta vez apareció la guitarra-hacha de Marshall

-Bien-

-Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Mhmm está bien-

-Bueno, ¿es cierto que eres la hechicera más poderosa de todas?-

-Asi es, soy la más poderosa en el campo general (ósea en todo tipo de magia) además de mis poderes vampíricos, pero hay unos hechiceros que son casi tan poderosos como yo, como en Ooo y en Aaa que hay en cada uno unos magos de invierno muy poderosos-

-Espera, ¿conoces a la reina helada y al rey helado?-

-Asi es, son simpáticos, de hecho hace poco nos vimos-

-Espera, simpáticos, estás hablando de los mismos reyes de invierno que conocemos, los mismos que secuestraban príncipes y princesas-

-Asi es, tu misma lo dijiste secuestraban, está en tiempo pasado, además bien dicen que las mejores personas tienen pasados obscuros-

-Bueno tienes razón hace mucho que ya no secuestras a los príncipes y princesas-

-Ellos son muy buenas personas, sabes, te diré un secreto, yo siempre he pensado que hay algo entre ellos-

-Algo ¿cómo qué?-

-Bueno como ya te dije soy muy poderosa en el campo general de hechicería y uno de mis poderes "especiales"- es interrumpida por Fionna

-¿Cómo "especiales"?-

-Sí, son poderes que son extremadamente raros ya que muy pocos los tienen, yo los tengo porque al ser vampiro y hechicera, desarrolle este poder-

-Y ¿Cuál es tu poder?-

-Bueno de hecho son varios, uno de ellos es lectura de mentes, claro solo si me lo propongo-

-No te creo, haber dime lo que estoy pensando-

-Bien- Raquel hace una pausa, fija su mano derecha en su sien y luego ríe

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-De lo que estabas pensando-

-Haber y ¿Qué era?-

-Bueno primero estabas pensando "De seguro es broma lo de la lectura de mentes", pero luego el pensamiento se desvió notablemente- Raquel vuelve a reír - empezaste a imaginarte a Marshall en poses algo provocativas y luego pensaste "Oh Por Dios, Marshall Lee eres tan sexy"- vuelve a reír

-C-claro que no pensé eso- Dice Fionna sonrojada

-Y ahora estás pensando "Rayos me descubrió"-

-Bien, ya demostraste que puedes leer mentes, ahora aléjate de la mía-

-Owww- Dice Raquel fingiendo tristeza –está bien, bueno, otro poder seria poder crear campos de fuerza, pero ese aun lo tengo que perfeccionar ya que me gasta mucha fuerza, otro poder seria camuflaje y cambio de forma, ósea que puedo hacer que cualquier tipo de capa o ropa o lo que sea tenga poderes de camuflaje, además puedo usarlo conmigo y puedo tomar la forma de quien yo decida todo eso solo con un hechizo que solo funciona con hechiceros con alto poder como yo - Dice con aires de grandeza, lo cual hace que Fionna suelte una pequeña risa Raquel ríe también -Bueno, uno de los poderes más raros es que, cuando la gente me lo permite, puedo ver su pasado, pero a veces aunque no tenga su permiso al tocar a personas que tienen mucha historia juntos tengo leves visiones de ellos-

-Por eso es que dices que hay algo entre ellos-

-Asi es pero por más que insisto, incluso con su permiso, por alguna razón no puedo visualizar bien su pasado, hay algo que tienen que recordar primero, algo tan importante que reprime todos los demás recuerdos, pero de eso me encargare después-

-Wow que loco- Dice Fionna –Bueno y ¿cuál es el último poder?-

-Ese poder es uno muy especial, solo los hechiceros más poderosos lo poseen, ese poder es el de regresar a la vida-

-¿E-enserio?- Dice Fionna sorprendida

-Sí, es asombroso, pero el problema es que no puedo restaurar su fuerza espiritual, es decir su alma y recuerdos los recupero, pero el problema es que para devolverlo a la vida tengo que darle 2/4 de mi fuerza espiritual, así que no puedo devolverle la vida a más de una persona al mismo tiempo-

-Wow, entonces es muy peligroso usar ese poder-

-Asi es- Dice la hechicera –Oye ya es algo tarde vamos a despertar a los demás-

-Okay- Las dos salen del campo de entrenamiento

En un refugio no muy lejano de ahí | (° u °) | ( u)

-¡MIRANDA!- Grita una voz masculina, Miranda se encontraba sentada en un sillón

-¿Qué pasa, David, porque estas tan enojado?- Dice ella la cual tenía ojos color morado obscuro

-Saliste sin permiso del refugio ayer, en que rayos estabas pensando-

-Ya cálmate, solo salí a buscar un aperitivo- Dice ella poniéndose de pie

-¿acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es eso mientras no tengamos un cazador?- Dice David muy enojado

-Sí, si, como digas David- Dice ya fastidiada Miranda

-Tienes suerte de que nuestro amo este en camino aún, si no estrías perdida-

-Hay ya, relájate, no es para tanto-

-Claro que si es para tanto, estamos a punto de iniciar una guerra en contra de los reyes vampiro, los héroes más fuertes que hayan existido, según lo que nuestros espías nos dijeron también, un ex-soldado que sabe manejar armas de alto calibre y por si fuera poco la hechicera más poderosa que hay y tu sales sin permiso del refugio para saciar tu hambre-

-Ya relájate, te saldrán arrugas- camina y lo pasa de largo

-Tú no te tomas nada enserio ¿verdad?- Dice David –Eres una desgracia para esta "manada"-

-No acabas de decir eso- Dice Miranda volteando

-Y que si lo dije- Dice David provocándola, ella lo ataca pero el de un solo golpe la deja en el suelo –Tú eres una insignificante pieza de este juego, no te comportes como si tú fueras la que lo manejara- Miranda lo mira con desprecio

-tú no me mandas, ni siquiera el Lich me va a mandar, me iré de aquí- Dice ella, David la sujeta del cuello

-Si te vas no harías mucha diferencia, pero sabemos que probablemente irías con Raquel y le contarías nuestros planes así que lo siento pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas- Llama a dos de sus aliados, ellos toman a Miranda- Creo que nuestra amiga necesita otra dosis del líquido "especial", al parecer se está poniendo algo ruda de nuevo-

-Déjenme- Dice Miranda tratando de soltarse

-Señor, por ahora no podremos aplicar la droga ya que perdimos al que la hacía en la pelea de hace unos días-

-Bueno, pónganla en la prisión por ahora, después veremos qué hacer con ella- David sonríe malvadamente, Miranda sigue tratando de zafarse del agarre de los dos vampiros que la tienen sujetada, ellos se la llevan a la prisión y la arrojan dentro en ese momento sus ojos cambian a un color café claro

-Adiós, linda- Decían los dos vampiros en tono burlón para hacer enojar a Miranda la cual solo se sentó en la esquina de la habitación con ojos llorosos

-Ahora que voy a hacer- Dice desanimada –Oh Raquel, mi querida amiga que solo quiso lo mejor para mí y a la cual debí de haber escuchado, espero que leas la carta que escribí para ti y me perdones-

En el bunquer | (° u °) | ( u)

Todos estaban despiertos, estaban en el campo de entrenamiento y acababan de escuchar lo que Fionna y Raquel habían hecho mientras ellos dormían

-Asi ¿que ahora tenemos dos hechiceras?- Dice Finn

-Asi es hermanito- Dice Fionna

-Algebraico-

Marceline, Finn y Luca se acercaron a hablar con Raquel, Fionna se alejó junto con Marshall un poco

-¿Qué pasa Fionna?-

-Te tengo un regalo, cierra los ojos- Marshall los cierra, Fionna hace aparecer la guitarra-hacha – Okay, ahora ábrelos-

-Oh Por Glob Fionna ¿cómo lo hiciste?- Dice Marshall sonriendo y tomando la guitarra

-Bueno, Raquel y yo estuvimos practicando un rato- Fionna sonríe

-Eres la mejor Fionna, te amo- La abraza y le da un beso –Ven vamos con los demás- Marshall y Fionna llegan con los demás y Marshall les enseña la guitarra y les dice como Fionna lo hizo

-Wow, eso es asombroso, ¿tú se lo enseñaste?-

-Asi es- Dice Raquel orgullosa

Hablaron de las cosas que hicieron entrenaron un poco, después de unas horas fueron a la sala de planificación de batalla, Raquel estaba sentada en el escritorio, los demás estaban sentados en sillones los cuales quedaban frente a frente y en medio había una mesa de centro todos miraban a Raquel -Bien, Llego la hora- Raquel saca la carta de un cajón y la comienza a abrir

-¿Estas segura de que la quieres leer tú?- Dice Marshall

-Sí, no sabes que pueda decir y como te vaya a afectar, deja que alguno de nosotros la lea por ti- Dice Luca el cual se levanta de donde está sentado y se sienta al lado de Raquel y la abraza con un brazo solamente

-Está bien, pero ¿Quién la quiere leer?-

-Lo hare yo- Dice Marceline la cual se levanta y toma la carta se sienta nuevamente a lado de Finn y se aclara la voz y comienza a leer

_"Raquel, mi querida amiga o bueno no sé si aún me merezca llamarte así, escribo esta carta para que sepas todo lo que me paso la semana que no supiste de mi mil años atrás, porque me comporte como lo hice y lo que paso desde que nos dejaste._

_Primero que nada debo pedirte perdón, pero siento que aunque te lo pida miles de veces nunca me perdonaras por todo lo que hice, por eso mismo escribo esto para que habiendo explicado todo, espero que me perdones cuando la leas y si no, voy a entenderlo._

_La semana que no su piste nada de mí me hicieron lo mismo que a ti pero con una droga que se inyectaba gracias a eso a mí no me quitaron los recuerdos y emociones, necesitaban que te recordara para poder que confiaras en mí, cuando fuimos por ti dentro de mi luchaba porque no quería que te hicieran algo malo, lo peor es que no pude evitar nada, me sentí la peor persona del mundo al convertirte en vampiro, nunca me perdonare a mí misma por haberte hecho eso._

_Cuando te hipnotizaron estabas en un trance tan grande que puedo asegurar que no recuerdas nada, ni siquiera cuando a la droga que tenía en mi cuerpo se le acabo el efecto, trate de que reaccionaras pero lo único que conseguí fue que me capturaran y me encadenaran, para luego ser castigada de la peor manera de todas, te hicieron a ti aun hipnotizada sin saber lo que hacías, sin ningún juicio que te detuviera, a golpearme y maltratarme para luego volver a sufrir con la droga en mi cuerpo, no te culpo por lo que hiciste, te perdono y no tienes por qué sentirte mal por ello, yo te perdone desde el momento en el que vi la culpa en tus ojos."_

Marceline se detiene al ver que Raquel que de estar con los ojos llorosos recostada en el hombro de Luca empezó respirar dificultosamente y cayo de rodillas al suelo y sus ojos cambiaron de color café claro a blanco, todos se acercaron

-Marceline deja de leerla, algo le está pasando- Dice Marshall

-Esperen está tratando de decir algo- Dice Finn

-N-no… d-de-dejes… d-de… l-le-leer… l-la… c-c-carta- Dice con mucha dificultad

-E-está bien-

-Marceline, lee otra vez lo último creo que eso tiene que ver con lo que le está pasando- Marceline lee otra vez esa parte y Raquel colapsa en el piso y mientras Marceline lee de nuevo la carta, todo lo ocurrido cuando Raquel estaba hipnotizada viene a su memoria, incluyendo cuando golpeo y torturo a Miranda de las peores maneras, cuando termino de leer esa parte Raquel volvió en sí, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y Luca le ayudo a ponerse de pie

-Oh Por Dios, que hice- Raquel trata de zafarse del agarre de Luca para salir corriendo

-Calma tenemos que terminar la carta-

-E-está bien- Raquel abraza fuerte a Luca, ya que esta no podía mantenerse de pie, las lágrimas le escurrían por las mejillas, Marceline, mientras es abrazada por la cintura por Finn, continúa leyendo la carta

_"Cuando me volvieron a inyectar esa droga, era más fuerte tanto que hasta este momento todavía tengo parte de ella en mi cuerpo y lo bueno es que cuando se acabe el efecto ya no me podrán inyectar jamás la droga, ya que hace unos días salimos de caza y me las arregle para que el que creaba la droga fuera asesinado, cuando acabe el efecto que sería entre mañana y el día siguiente tratare de escapar para poder ir contigo y ayudarles (tomando en cuenta de que les entrego la carta dos días antes)"_

-Eso sería el día de hoy- Dice Fionna

-Espera, hay algo mas- Dice Marceline todos fijan su mirada en ella

"Pero me temo que eso no será posible ya que tuve una visión, al parecer hare algo muy estúpido por lo cual me encarcelaran y me torturaran de nuevo, pero como te dije antes ya no me podrán inyectar la droga así que no sé qué me harán, Raquel, tengo mucho miedo, pero no te preocupes por mí y ni se te ocurra venir a salvarme eso sería demasiado peligroso, no quiero que te lastimes más de lo que te lastimaste cuando te ataco el minotauro, si, así es yo fui esa persona que te salvo y te dejo en la puerta de tu refugio, así que por favor no vengas, yo me las arreglare para escapar.

Te quiero mucha amiga mía, cuídate

Miranda"

Raquel se soltó de Luca y camino hacia la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?- Dice Finn, todos iban detrás de ella, ella volteo a verlos

-A donde más, a empacar provisiones, mi amiga me necesita- Dice ella y toma una mochila para poner provisiones

-Pero ella te dijo que no fueras-

-Algo muy tonto de su parte- Dice ella terminando de poner las cosas en la mochila

-¿Cómo que muy tonto?-

-Sí, es muy tonta al pensar que le hare caso y me quedare sentada aquí sin hacer nada, aun sabiendo lo que le hice, como la trate y sabiendo que ella me salvo la vida días atrás- Dice ella y se acerca a la puerta, voltea a verlos –Puedo leer sus mentes, ¿recuerdan?, estaré bien, pero sé que quieren venir, no los detendré, además estoy segura de que necesitare ayuda-

-Está más que claro que iremos contigo aunque no quieras- Dice Luca tomando sus armas, las cuales eran una escopeta la cual se la colgó en la espalda, sus pistolas en sus respectivas bolsas y un par de cuchillos, se para a su lado

-Bien, vamos, pero, ¿no creen que deberíamos planificar todo esto?- Dice Marceline –Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabemos dónde está el refugió-

-Lo descubriremos mientras vayamos, además tengo una sospecha de donde están- Todos toman sus armas y mochilas con provisiones y salen directo al bosque, la hechicera saca de su mochila unos walkie talkies y le da una a Fionna, Finn y Luca y ella se queda con uno- Miren Marshall, Marceline y yo podemos volar, pero ustedes no así que tendrán que seguirnos el paso en esto- Raquel saca una pequeña camioneta de juguete de su mochila

-¿En esto?- Dice Finn acercando se para verla mejor

-Espera- La hechicera le arroja unos polvos mágicos que ella misma había hecho y la camioneta se convierte en una real

-Esto es asombroso- Dice Luca sentándose en el lado del conductor y encendiendo la camioneta

-Bien ahora si yo los guiare- Dice Raquel, Finn sube a la parte de atrás de la camioneta 4x4 y Fionna se sienta en la parte del copiloto, Marshall, Marceline y Raquel vuelan por encima de los arboles –Síganos por aquí- Les dice por el radio, Raquel los guía por el bosque en dirección a las montañas (las cuales están demasiado lejanas). Comienza a anochecer Finn llama por el walkie talkie a Marshall

_-Hola, hola, respondan- _

_-¿Qué pasa Finn?-_

_-Está anocheciendo creo que deberíamos descansar, si no, no vamos a aguantar todo el camino, además está comenzando a hacer frio-_

_-Tienes razón, déjame le digo a las chicas-_ Marshall se acerca a Raquel y a Marceline –Chicas hay que ir con los otros, Finn tiene razón está comenzando a hacer frio y además ya anocheció y tenemos que mantenernos fuertes para salvar a Miranda-

-Tiene razón Raquel, tenemos que descansar-

-Está bien vamos- Dice la hechicera resignada

-_Finn, Finn, están ahí_- Lo llamo Marshall por el Walkie talkie

-_Sí, aquí estamos_- le responde

-_Okay, ¿tienen un lugar para descansar?-_

-_Sí, vengan, hare que Luca toque la bocina para que sepan dónde estamos_-

-_Bien_- Comienza a sonar la bocina, Marshall, Marceline y Raquel bajan con los chicos y se separan en grupos Raquel comenzó a planificar el viaje en un mapa el cual puso en el capo de la camioneta, Finn, Luca y Marshall se habían ido a buscar leña, y Marceline junto con Fionna se las estaban ingeniando para armar las tiendas

-CLAVA ESO AHÍ- Gritaba Marceline mientras sostenía un lado para que no cayera la tienda

-Okay- Fionna hace lo que ella dijo y ambas se alejan agotadas

-Al fin-

-Hace años que no armo una de estas- Dice Marceline viendo su trabajo orgulloso, Raquel las voltea a ver –Es asombroso que aún no se haya caído- Segundos después de que dijo eso la tienda se desmantelo sola, Raquel se ríe Marceline la voltea a ver matándola con la mirada, Raquel se acerca

-Se la complican demasiado, porque no simplemente usas tus poderes así Fionna- Raquel chasqueo los dedos y la tienda se comenzó a armar sola

-Porque no lo pensé antes- Dice Fionna y hace lo mismo, Raquel regresa a seguir planeando la ruta Marceline se le acerca y se recarga justo al lado del mapa del bosque y mira fijamente a la hechicera y lo que está haciendo

-¿Que pasa Marcy?- Dice Raquel dejando lo que hace

-Nada solo estaba viendo que haces-

-¿solamente eso?-

-Mhmm, creo que si- sonríe

-okay- Raquel vuelve a la planificación

-Y ¿Cómo va todo con Luca?-Dice Marceline y Raquel voltea a verla otra vez

-Bien, creo-

-¿Como que "crees"?-

-Pues, no sé, creó que estamos bien-

-Si claro "bien", de seguro ni se han besado- Llega Fionna por detrás de Raquel

-Es más que seguro que no lo han hecho- Dice Marceline

-Y que si no lo hemos hecho, ¿tienen algún problema con eso?-

-No, nosotras no tenemos problema, no se tu- Dice Fionna riéndose un poco

-ya déjenme, si no nos hemos besado es nuestro problema, además de que ahora no es el momento- Regresa con el mapa

-Si claro lo que digas- Dice Marceline riéndose

-A por cierto- Dice Raquel

-¿Qué pasa?- Dicen ambas

-Creo que deberían de ver las tiendas que armo Fionna con magia- Ellas las miran y ven que están en el piso, mal armadas y algunas partes en los arbustos y hasta en la copa de los arboles

-Oh Rayos- comienzan a recoger las cosas – ¿Tu lo hiciste no?- Dice Fionna

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de hacer eso?- Dice Raquel dramáticamente

-Claro que no eres demasiado buena para eso no sé cómo se nos pudo ocurrir- Dice Marceline –Ya anda ven a ayudarnos-

-Hahaha está bien- Raquel va y las ayuda, terminan de armarlas tiendas justo antes de que lleguen los chicos

-Hola chicas, aquí está la leña-

-Okay, Raquel que te parece si vas con Luca y encienden la fogata nosotros terminamos esto- Dice Marceline

-Okay- Dice ella algo despistada y va con Luca para encender la fogata, Mientras los demás arreglan las cosas

-Oigan tengo un plan- Dice Fionna

-¿Sobre qué?- Pregunta Finn

-Sobre qué crees, sobre Raquel y Luca, hay que hacer algo que los ayude a avanzar en su relación- Dice Marceline

-Y ¿Qué piensan hacer?-

-Muy bien acérquense- Dice Fionna –Primero hay que asegurarnos de que Raquel se aleje un poco del campamento-

-Yo me encargo de eso- Dice Marshall y sonríe maliciosamente

-Y ¿qué vas a hacer?- Dice Marceline

-Ustedes solo distraigan a Luca- Dice Marshall

-Entendido, recuerda no dejar que te lea la mente, ella solo puede leerla cuando tú se lo permites, si no, no la lee bien- Finn llama a Luca y Marshall va con Raquel

-Oye Raquel-

-Dime Marshall- Dice volteando a verlo

-Cuando estábamos recolectando madera vi un jabalí el cual podríamos cocinar junto con los vegetales que trajimos y cenarlo, pero me vio y escapo así que mejor seguí a los chicos-

-¿Y entonces?-

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cazarlo Luca, tu y yo mientras los demás preparan todo para cocinarlo?-

-Me parece bien- Dice Raquel inocentemente –Ve por Luca para cazar la cena entonces- Marshall se aleja sonriendo y va por Luca y le dice a los demás que el plan funciono con una seña, se fueron

-Mira por ahí- Dice Marshall adelantándose (corriendo obviamente) en ese momento finge que se cae y se tuerce el tobillo, Raquel y Luca se acercan corriendo

-¡Marshall!- Dice Raquel y se hincan a su lado

-¿Marshall estas bien?- Dice Luca

-C-creo que si- Dice fingiendo –tratare de ponerme de pie- Finge que se levanta con dolor y comienza a flotar ya que se supone que le duele demasiado –Chicos creo que sería mejor que regresara el campamento, si voy a así solo los retrasaría-

-Si así lo deseas, podemos llevarte- Dice Raquel

-No, no, no, no yo iré flotando, ustedes sigan cazando- Dice Marshall

-Está bien, ten cuidado- dice Luca, Marshall se va y rápidamente va al campamento y junto con Marceline, Fionna y Finn tratan de buscar a Raquel y a Luca, los cuales habían encontrado un lago en el cual decidieron que el cazaría algún animal mientras que Raquel pescaría algunos peces

-A ver, a ver, ¡HA!- Raquel lanza su espada la cual en ese momento se había convertido en un tipo de lanza, esta cae en el agua, ella la saca y clavados en ella hay 2 peces –Excelente- Sonríe y escucha un disparo lo cual indicaba que Luca había cazado algo, así estuvieron hasta que decidieron que tenían suficientes peces y animales, Luca volvió con Raquel poniendo por encima de su cabeza un venado y en su hombro traía dos conejos Raquel había aparecido una hielera en la cual estaba guardando los peces que eran aproximadamente 10

-¿Qué te parece?- Dice Luca poniendo los animales encima de una manta en la cual los envolvió

-Es asombroso- Dice Raquel sonriendo, Luca suspira y sonríe

-Mira que hermoso lugar- Se sienta a la orilla del lago, Raquel se sienta a su lado

-Sí, es muy hermoso- Dice Raquel poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Luca sonrojándose un poco al igual que Luca, Marshall y Marceline se vuelven invisibles, no antes de pedirle a Fionna que con magia los haga pequeños, ella lo hace y ambos flotan hacia los oídos de Raquel y Luca

-Vamos acércate un poco más a ella- Dice Marshall en el oído de Luca

"B-bien me acercare un poco más" piensa Luca y se acerca más a Raquel

-abrázala, anda- Luca abraza a Raquel sonrojándose mucho mas

-Acurrúcate en el pecho de él, no tengas miedo- Le dice Marceline olvidando que Raquel podía leerle la mente, Raquel se sonroja igual que Luca y se acurruca en su pecho

"Que rayos están haciendo estos tontos, bueno, veamos a donde quieren llegar con esto, aunque la verdad creo que está más que claro"

-Voltea a verla- Dice Marshall, Luca sigue sus instrucciones

-Te está mirando, rápido voltea- Dice Marceline y Raquel voltea lentamente, se sus cruzan las miradas

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Besal !-Dicen Marshall y Marceline al mismo tiempo, empujando a Raquel y a Luca más cerca, Luca acomoda el pelo de Raquel y se acercan lentamente hasta que se besan apasionadamente

-Te amo Luca-

-Te amo Raquel-

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, otra vez me disculpo por no haber actualizado desde hace taaaanto tiempo pero creo y espero que con este capítulo se haya compensado mi lentitud_

_Los amo, nos leemos pronto_


End file.
